


It wasn't my fault

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Car Accidents, It's almost nothing i swear, M/M, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The car moves a few centimeters before someone appears right in front of it. Immediately, Hinata presses the break, stopping the car. It isn’t enough though, and it bumps said person pushing them into the ground.<br/>Hinata freezes, hands glued to the steering wheel and eyes fixed in some point ahead. His brain can’t seem to acknowledge what just happened."<br/>One of those 'meet ugly' that i like, because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't my fault

**Author's Note:**

> I will post this here before i regret doing it and erase it from my files.  
> Hope you like it! ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ  
> Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, i tried my best to correct all the ones i found.

Hinata is happy.

Well, he’s usually happy but today is different.

He finally got his driving license.

 After trying two times and fail, his friends had teasing him saying that it would be better if he stayed out of the road. However he’s stubborn, so that made him try even harder.

When the examiner told him he approved, Hinata almost kissed the guy. Luckily for him, Hinata just hugged him and then clenched his fist above his head.

After receiving his license he decided to drive along the city– using his dad’s car– somewhat celebrating that now he could go wherever he wants.

_This is kind of relaxing,_ he thinks smiling.

After one hour of wander without finding traffic or other problems, he feels that nothing can go wrong now.

Hinata reaches a quiet part of the town at this hour; few cars are on the street and less people on the sidewalk.

A signal stop approaches, so he stops the car before reaching the crosswalk. 

Hinata looks if something is coming, and when nothing appears in his range of vision, shifts the car to first gear.

The car moves a few centimeters before someone appears right in front of it. Immediately Hinata presses the break, stopping it. It isn’t enough though, and the car bumps said person pushing them into the ground.

Hinata freezes, hands glued to the steering wheel and eyes fixed in some point ahead. His brain can’t seem to acknowledge what just happened.

Seconds go by before the image of someone sprawled in front of his car shows up on his head.

Scared, Hinata unbuttons his seatbelt and goes out the car.

_No, no. This can’t happen now,_ he repeats over and over in his head.

The man he almost run over is laying on the ground with his eyes closed.

Shaking a little, Hinata goes closer and kneels at his side.

“H-Hey. A-are you o-okay?” He knows it’s a stupid question, but he can’t think in anything else.

Something between a growl and a groan is heard from the man. Hinata stays quiet until he opens his eyes and stares back.

“Is that a yes?” Hinata asks awkwardly after a few seconds.

“What do you think?” The man retorts.

Hinata breaths relieved again.

“You’re alive,” is the only he can say.

When Hinata sees him trying to get up, worry grows on him.

The worry only grows more when, almost immediately, he needs to steady himself on the front of the car.

“You should wait a little before standing up.” Hinata stands up and goes to the man side, putting a hand on his back.

“No, I’m good.” The other one replies straightening up.

Retrieving his hand, Hinata observes him well. He’s tall, with black hair that almost covers his eyes. He seems angry too, but also tired and baggy-eyed. The messenger bag that he carries is stuffed and his arms have a few bruises.

“If you want, you can rest in my car and I’ll take you wherever you say.” Hinata smiles. For the appearance of the guy he would feel guilty if something happens to him after this, so he thinks it’s better if he could leave him somewhere safe.

The man doesn’t reply.

He looks at him with curiosity before putting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, tilting his upper body down. With widen eyes, Hinata watches him slide his hand down his arm. Then, he falls on the concrete again; this time on his face.

“You have to be kidding me!” Hinata shouts reacting immediately, and rolls him to his back.

The guy’s nose is bleeding.

_Idiot_ , Hinata thinks, _if he felt bad he just could have say so._ More scared and worried than before, he goes to the car for his cellphone and returns, kneeling at the man side again.

_Damn, damn. What is the emergency number?_ He knows he should call an ambulance, but no number appears in his mind _. How could I imagine that three days after getting my license this would happen?_ Angry with himself, he searches between his contacts for someone that could help him.  _Yachi will freak out, Tanaka-san no, Noya-san no, Suga-san! He’s majoring in something related with health! Surely knows what to do._ He presses call and waits impatient.

“Hell-”

“Suga-san! HELP ME!” Hinata shouts into the phone.

“Hinata? What happened?” Sugawara tries to sound calm.

“I hit some guy with my car and he was fine. Well not so much, I think he wasn’t too well before either. But then he passed out and I don’t remember the emergency number and don’t know where the nearest hospital is and-” Hinata talks so fast that Sugawara just understood the words ‘hit some guy’ and ‘don’t remember the emergency number’, that is enough to imagine what happened though.

“Hinata! Calm down! If you freak out the situation will be worst,” Suga says with a resolute voice, “now breathe deeply and then tell me if his breathing is normal to you.”

Hinata inhales deeply and then exhales until all the air left his lungs. He looks the man’s chest and then his face.

“I-I guess so, but his face is kind of pale.”

“How much time had he been unconscious?”

“Maybe one minute. I’m not sure.”

“Is he bleeding somewhere?” Suga asks again.

“His nose, but that’s because he fell on his face.”

“Okay. You know where you are?”

“Yes. Why?

“Good. Now that you’re more relaxed call the 119 and tell them that you need an ambulance because you hit someone and likely that person has a concussion,” in the background it can be hear the noise of a door slamming, “now tell me where you are. I’m going there.”

As soon as Hinata tells him the direction Sugawara hangs out. He stares the phone for a moment. Then, remembering what Suga told him, marks the emergency number.

The operator answers quickly and Hinata repeats what Suga had said. The lady on the other end says that an ambulance will be sent and remind him to stay calm until it arrives.

Hinata hangs out and looks at the guy in from of him. He was paler now. Hinata touches his left hand and feels it a little cold and… rough. Not thinking what he’s doing, he grabs it with both hands.

_Don’t die, please, don’t die._

He stays like that, not aware of how the time passes.

The sun is almost in the skyline, the shadows grow slowly every second.

Hinata doesn’t notice that the guy is recovering his color, too immersed in his thoughts.

A hand on his shoulder startles him.

“It’s me,” a calm voice says. Hinata looks to his side and sees Suga kneeling. “He’s going to be fine.”

Honestly, Sugawara doesn’t know if he’s saying the truth. Hinata hadn’t told him exactly how he hit this man, so he isn’t sure of the damage that his head received.

Suga checks the pulse on his neck. It’s a little low. His breathing seems normal, so the only worrisome thing is that he’s still unconscious.

Suga looks at Hinata. He’s staring at the man, holding his hand and chewing his own lip.

_He must feel guilty… and this happened just after getting his license,_ Sugawara thinks and sighs.

Soon after, the recognizable noise of the ambulance siren sounds closer. Suga stands up and sees it approaching and stoping a few meters in front of them. Quickly the paramedics open the back door and pulls out a stretcher with a bag on it.

“Okay. What happened here?” One of the paramedics, a woman, asks firmly looking at Hinata while checking the pulse of the man in the concrete; like Suga had done before.

“I hit him with… my car.” Hinata hesitates looking back at the paramedic. “It wasn’t too hard though. I just moved a few centimeters before he appeared in front of me.” He stays quiet for a moment, watching the paramedics work.

The woman examines the guy’s chest and arms. The other paramedic, a man, raises a little his head to pull out his messenger bag and checks his neck.

“I talked with him and he even stood up but after a while he... fainted.” Hinata finishes.

“He showed any more symptoms before passing out?” The woman asks.

“I-I…” For a moment Hinata can’t bring words to his mouth. Suga puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles reassuring him. “Before… he had problems standing up and… looked tired I think. After, he was paler and a little cold.” Hinata observes the hand between his. It’s still cold, but the man’s face seems normal now.

“And how are you?” The other paramedic asks him.

“I’m fine. A little scared maybe…”

“That’s normal. You have any injuries?” He looks at Hinata from head to toes.

“N-No. I don’t think so.”

Meanwhile the woman revises the man’s chest with a stethoscope, the other paramedic approaches Hinata and calmly tells him to release the man’s hand. Hinata does it and tries to stand up, but the paramedic makes him sit down and proceeds to check Hinata’s pupils with a flashlight.

“Have you felt or feel a headache, ringing in the ears or maybe dizziness after the accident?” He asks putting away the flashlight.

“No. Like I said, I’m fine.” Hinata insists.

“Okay. If you feel any of those things for a long time in the next couple of weeks go to the hospital.” He stands up and looks at the woman.

“Everything’s ready. His pulse is a little low, has scratches in his arms and a bleeding nose. Nothing too seriously for the moment. I think it’s better if we go now.” She reports and looks at Hinata. “How’s he?”

“He’s fine. Nothing we should worry about apparently. So,” he claps his hands, “It’s time to go.”

Both of them kneel at the man’s side and counting from 3 to 1, they raise and put him on the stretcher. The paramedic takes the messenger bag, which he had put aside, and then they carry the stretcher to the ambulance.

When they’re pulling it inside, Hinata stands up quickly and advances to them.

“Wait! To which place are you taking him?!” He asks almost yelling.

The paramedics look surprised at him. Most people never ask where the person they bump or roll over is going; usually they’re relieved seeing them going elsewhere. For them this is unexpected.

“To the prefectural hospital.” The woman says finally. She smiles at Hinata before continuing with her work.

They finish accommodating the stretcher in the ambulance and close the back door. In a second it’s moving and leaving them behind.

Hinata stares at the ambulance until it turns around a corner.

Sugawara, who watched all from the side, approaches Hinata.

“I think we should go now too. What about going for something to eat?” Suga suggests.

“I want to see how he is.”

Suga looks at Hinata. He seems sad but decided.

“Okay. But I’ll drive you there.” Suga walks to the driver door of the almost forgotten car. “I don’t think is a good idea let you drive right now.”

“Yeah,” Hinata says sadly. He doesn’t want either.

\---

Kageyama opens his eyes and stares confused the dark room. His vision is a little blurry but it’s clear enough to notice that he isn’t in his apartment or wearing his clothes.

He realizes that there’s a needle attached to his hand and his bag is nowhere to be seen. Also an orange-haired guy he had never seen before is sleeping on a chair a few meters away from the bed.

_What the fuck happened?,_ he thinks _._

Kageyama looks the window to his right. Judging by the lack of light outside, it must be pretty late.

The tick of a clock calls his attention. He glances at it. The clockwise mark 01:32.

He tries to move, but a dull pain in his back stops him.

Kageyama closes his eyes and tries to recall the last thing he did. He rememered going home to study…

At the memory of the final exam, which he has in a couple of days, he opens his eyes and tries to get up from the bed.

The sound of movement awakes Hinata.

When he sees how the man he had hit is trying to stand up, immediately rushes to his side and stops him.

“Easy there Kageyama-kun, you can’t stand up yet.” Hinata says worried.

“Yes I can. I have an exam coming and need to study. I’m not even sure why I’m here in the first place.” Kageyama spokes harshly. He can’t understand why this guy is stopping him or why he knows his name.

“Uhh…” Hinata is taken aback by the last statement. “I hit you with my car, so...”

“YOU WHAT?” Kageyama shouts.

“But it wasn’t my fault!”, Hinata glances sideways because of Kageyama’s glare, “I looked everywhere before moving and then you appeared in front of the car!” Kageyama stares confused now. “ But I feel better now that I know that you’re alive.” Hinata says relieved.

When Kageyama hears the last part he remembers the incident. He sighs and sits on the bed.

Kageyama observes the orange guy. He seems truly worried, but now that Kageyama is coming back to bed is smiling a little. _He looks really cute smiling,_ Kageyama thinks, _Wait. Why I’m thinking that now?_ He shakes his head and leans on the bed, closing his eyes.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata says, “I know your name because a friend that has some shifts here told me. So, I think it’s fair letting you know mine.” Kageyama hums in response. “I’ll call the nurse, she told me to let her know if you wake up.”

Kageyama hears a door opening and closing.

He still can’t believe that this happened now. He needs to study but definitely can’t do it if he doesn’t find his bag.

Mentally he reorganizes his schedule, guessing that they wouldn’t let him go until later that day. Hoping that the discharge could be early, he still had enough time to recheck his notes and books. He would need some caffeine though.

At the sounds of the door opening again, he opens his eyes.

“Hello. I’m Kimiko and I’ll be your nurse tonight.” A smiling woman appears next to the bed. Hinata stand at her side.“You’re Kageyama Tobio right?” Kageyama nods. “How are you feeling?”

“Like if someone had hit me with a car.” He answers.

At this Hinata flinches, Kageyama is scowling and seems pissed.

“Something hurts?” Kimiko asks ignoring the comment.

“My head and my back.”

“From 1 to 10, 1 being almost nothing and 10 the most painful that you have ever felt. How you rate each one?”

Kageyama thinks for a moment. “4 the head and 5 the back.”

“Okay.” Kimiko writes on a paper what Kageyama had said. “And the needle bothers or hurts you?”

“No.”

After a lot of questions about his health, Kimiko finishes writing what she needs.

“Your diagnostic is concussion in the head by a car accident. Luckily nothing too serious, but you made us worry after you arrived unconscious and with a serious fatigue. I recommend sleep all you want tonight, that way your recovery will be faster. Your body can’t heal if you’re tired. Any questions?” She finishes smiling.

“Where are my bag and clothes? When can I leave?”

“All your belongings are in that closet.” She says pointing the wall with a sliding door. “And leaving the hospital is up to your recovery. We’ll see how you are in the morning and the doctor will take a decision then.”

“Okay.” Kageyama sighs.

“If you need anything let me know.” She smiles and then goes out.

Silence falls on the room. Neither Hinata nor Kageyama knows what to say to break it. Hinata walks to the chair where he was before and sits down.

Kageyama watches him again.

Noticing Kageyama’s gaze upon him, Hinata feels the need to say something. He feels guilty.

“Why are you still here?” Kageyama asks.

Hinata looks at him surprised. He isn’t sure either. “Umm… I don’t know. I feel bad for hitting you… I mean, I’m not here because of that… Well, yes. I’m here for that, but…” He sighs and lowers his gaze. “I want to be sure you’re fine… I received my license three days ago and now I’m not sure if I should drive again.” He finishes sadly.

“But you said early that it wasn’t your fault.”

“Mmhm… I know what I said, but maybe if I had been more careful this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Look. You don’t need to feel guilty, this was my fault.” Kageyama is chocked by the way the situation affects Hinata. “I hadn’t slept in two days. When I was walking down the sidewalk, I was grumpy and, being honest, I wasn’t paying attention to anything. I wanted to get home fast and even though my limps felt heavy I started running. When I reached that corner without thinking I crossed the street. That’s when you hit me.”

“So you remember what happened then?” Hinata asks curious.

“Yeah, you said something before… and that made me remember. It’s weird.” Kageyama closes his eyes to recall what happened.

He remembers opening his eyes and looking the guy at his side. The first thing that he thought was _amazing._ Why he did it? He doesn’t want to go deeper in that matter now. “Then, when I stood up I felt dizzy. However when I finally could stand properly I felt fine for a moment.” Kageyama rubs his temple.

He also recalls staring at Hinata and the same word repeating on his mind. Kageyama liked how he smiled. “After that though I felt my limps extra heavier and everything went black.”

“You made me worry a lot.” Hinata comments when Kageyama doesn’t add more “I-I thought you were dead or something.”

“But I’m fine now, so everything is alright. Don’t worry.”

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself.”

“I know, but these days have been crazy. Everything will be over in two… one day, is okay.” Kageyama feels drowsy and talks very slow.

Hinata realizes that he’s sleepy, so doesn’t talk more. He takes his phone from his pocket and starts playing a game. Soon after, he could hear a slow breathing.

_He must have been exhausted. I don’t understand how someone can stay up so much time._ Hinata thinks looking at Kageyama. _He looks so relaxed now that doesn’t have a scowl in his face._ He giggles and puts the chair closer to the bed and Kageyama. Then he continues playing.

Half an hour later Hinata falls asleep too, with the phone between his hands and his head on the side of the bed.

\---

Hours later Kimiko enters in the room and finds the boys sleeping.

Hinata’s face is above one of Kageyama’s hands and Kageyama is in fetal position facing Hinata.

She smiles and thinks that they looked adorable. Then, goes out the room in silence.

\---

The next morning Kageyama wakes up with a weird feeling on his left hand.

He opens his eyes and finds Hinata above it, but the thing is that he’s dripping saliva on it too. _Gross_ , he thinks pulling out his hand and rubbing it on the sheets. Hinata doesn’t notice the change and keeps sleeping.

He sees that the clock marks 10:23.

It was the first time in a long time that he slept more than 3 hours straight. Now he feels with more energy than he remembers having since a month ago.

His head still aches but less than before, the same with his back.

Kageyama observes Hinata sleeping. Although the position in which he is, he seems comfortable.

Without realizing he finds himself stroking Hinata’s hair. _It looks messy but it’s very soft._ Kageyama still can’t believe that this guy had worried so much about him.

At least this situation brought something good. He could sleep properly and feels better for the exam.

He would continue studying though, he still had to look over a lot of things.

The opening door startles him and he removes his hand from Hinata’s hair.

Kimiko enters and smiles when she sees that Kageyama is awake.

“Good morning, Kageyama-san” She says. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. But my head still ache.” Kageyama answers.

The noise produced by the conversation between Kimiko and Kageyama awakes Hinata. He hears the questions she makes and the answers from the other, but in his head anything makes sense. He’s still feels drowsy and wants to continue sleeping.

Reluctant he sits properly on the chair and yawns.

“Look who wake up.” Kimiko says.

“G’morning…” Hinata mumbles.

“In the floor below this one we have a coffee shop. If you want, you can go and buy something.”

Hinata stretches. “Nice idea, I’m going when I’m more awake.”

“You’re breakfast will come in a while,” Kimiko says to Kageyama, “and the doctor will be here in a hour or two.”

Then she bows saying good bye and exits the room.

“Idiot. You drooled on my hand,” Kageyama says when the door is closed.

“Good morning to you too,” Hinata replies, “Sorry, that should have been for the way I slept,” he yawns again and puts his face on the bed, “I’m still so sleepy…”

Kageyama feels the impulse to stroke Hinata’s hair again, but he suppresses it.

“You should go home. I’m sure they’ll let me go soon.”

A tiny part of him doesn’t want that, but he thinks that probably Hinata wants to leave already.

“Nah. I’m staying. I planned to take you home and then go to my place. I don’t want other cars hitting you on the way.” Hinata smirks facing him.

Kageyama watches him staggered. Hinata is nicer than he thought he was.

 “If you want, I’m not saying no.”

They’re in silence a few minutes.

“Aaand what are you studying?” Hinata asks straightening on the chair.

“Physical therapy.”

“It must be hard if you have to stay awake all night studying.”

“Kind of…” Kageyama thinks that yes, it’s difficult, but for him even more. “The problem is that I can’t stay awake in class, so I fall behind on practically every subject.”

Hinata looks at him with round eyes and then explodes in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Kageyama frowns.

“Th-” Hinata is laughing so hard that barely can talk. “That- That for-”

“Speak properly, dumbass.”

“So-Sorry.” He breathes trying to stop, and the laugh transforms in giggles. “It’s fu-funny that for sleeping so much, you can’t do it now.”

Hinata continues giggling until he realizes that Kageyama is frowning harder.

“I think I’m going to the cafeteria.” Hinata stands up and goes out the room.

“Coward.” Kageyama mutters.

_He’s right though_ , he thinks, _at least now I get some rest._

\---

“Man, the line was so long.” Hinata speaks entering with a groceries bag. “And I don’t know where I put my phone.”

When no answer is given, he glances to the bed. Kageyama is asleep again.

He also notices that a tray with tea, juice, bread and a cake are on a table near him.

_How much time has he slept?,_ Hinata sits on the chair taking the sandwich out the bag. He eats it watching Kageyama. _He’s good-looking,_ he ponders feeling his ears warmer, he would look better if he wasn’t so tired tough.

He finishes eating the rest of the food he brought; a juice, cookies and a muffin. However he’s still hungry.

He stares the cake on the tray with a drooling mouth. _He’s still sleeping… so maybe he won’t notice that something disappeared._

Hinata approaches the table watching cautiously at Kageyama. He takes the fork and-

“Don’t you dare,” a harsh voice speaks.

Startled, Hinata drops the fork, which falls on the tray making a loud noise.

“I’m not.” He hides his hands behind his back and looks back at Kageyama. “I thought you were asleep.”

“Yes, I was.” Kageyama replies scowling.

“You look better sleeping.”

“But this is my face when I’m awake. Deal with it.” Kageyama takes the side of the table and rolls it closer.

Hinata goes back to the chair and stares the floor ashamed. That’s when he notices that his phone is under the bed. _I probably dropped it while I was asleep_.

He picks it up and realizes that he had a message from Suga.

**From: Suga-san**

**Hi! How Kageyama-san is doing?**

Hinata types and sends his answer.

**To: Suga-san**

**He seems fine, I think everything is better now**

**Thanks for helping me yesterday**

Suga’s reply comes faster than Hinata expected.

**From: Suga-san**

**Great! I’m happy that it ended well after all**

**And don’t worry, any time.**

**But please, be more careful while driving okay?**

Hinata’s face change when he reads the last part. Frowning he stares the phone deciding if he should answer with something.

“You can keep the cake.” Kageyama says suddenly.

“Ah?” Hinata lifts his head with confusion.

“I don’t like sweets that much.”

Kageyama puts the fork on the plate and gives it to him.

“Waahh! Thanks!” Hinata puts away his phone, forgetting all about the message, and takes it. He eats a piece and smiles. “It’s good!”

Seeing how happy Hinata looks eating, Kageyama thinks that, indeed, he’s cute when he smiles.

He’s still thinking in that when the door opens and two people enter. The man is wearing a doctor’s apron and the woman is dressed like Kimiko.

“Kimiko finished her shift, so for the time left I’ll be your nurse,” the woman says, “I’m Misato.”

“Hello young man. I’m doctor Annaka.” He takes the chart that Misato gives him and stares it a few minutes. “You made us worry yesterday, but now everything seems fine.” Annaka says looking at Kageyama now. “Kimiko wrote here that your head still aches.”

The conversation continues between the doctor and Kageyama, but Hinata is bored with all the clinical stuff and pays no attention to them.

When he finishes the cake, he puts the empty dish on the tray. Then puts his elbow on the arm chair and his chin on his hand. He thinks how boring is to be in a hospital and hopes that Kageyama could be discharged soon.

An idea pops in his mind and he turns to tell Kageyama about it, but when he hears some of the doctor’s words he freezes.

“… to sue the person who did this?”

The room stays quiet. Kageyama doesn’t reply immediately, he stares at Annaka.

“No,” is his final answer.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I already talked with him.” He says glimpsing at Hinata. “Everything is alright.”

Hinata slowly release the air he’s holding. He feels how all his body relaxes at those words.

“Okay. Then you can leave in," Annaka sees his watch, “two hours. Misato will come and let you know that it’s the time. Then you can dress and after signing some forms you’re free to go. But don’t do anything risky in the next two weeks. That’s all.” He says smiling. “Hope your fine from now on and try to get some proper rest. Now, if you excuse us.” He retires to the door and opens it.

“See you in a while, Kageyama-san.” Misato says going after the doctor. "Call me if you need something," she adds.

When they close the door, Kageyama looks at Hinata. A broad grin split his face, Kageyama stares perplex.

“What?” He asks when Hinata doesn’t say something.

“Thanks.” Hinata is still grinning.

“For what? And why are you smiling?”

“For being nice.”

Hinata continues smiling and bouncing his legs. He’s happy by what Kageyama had said. Now, he really feels like everything is alright.

On the other hand, Kageyama doesn’t understand Hinata’s reaction. He just told what is true and nothing special. _Weirdo_ , he thinks. There are a lot of things that he can’t understand of this guy.

More confident, Hinata starts talking about his life and what he’s doing with it, how much time took him get his license and how relieved he’s that Kageyama is fine and wouldn’t lose it so soon.

Truth be told, Kageyama was annoyed in the beginning. Hinata talked a lot and sometimes it was difficult follow his rambling, but the more he knew about him, tiny bits about what he didn’t understand earlier become clear.

“What about you?” Hinata asks when he run out of ideas to make Kageyama talk.

“What about me?”

“What you like to do? Or something like that. I already told you a bunch of things about me.”

“Well… the thing I love to do is play volleyball and-”

“Really?!” Hinata yells putting his hands on the bed and leaning close to Kageyama’s face.

“Yes… you’re too close.” Kageyama puts his hands on Hinata’s face and pushes him backwards.

“Sorry,” Hinata stands next to the bed with shining eyes, “but it’s so freaking awesome that you love volleyball too! And such a coincidence! I didn’t say anything because once I start talking about it then I can’t stop, so if you didn’t like it I imagined you would be bored. Now we can have a real conversation! Tell me what’s-”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Misato says coming into the room, “it’s time to discharge you, Kageyama-san.”

“Finally.” Kageyama whispers.

Hinata pouts. He had discovered something that both of them had in common and now his chance of knowing Kageyama better had been wasted. _Wait a second! I haven’t told him my idea yet._

The nurse pulls out the IV of Kageyama’s hand and after cleaning the zone, she puts a band-aid.

“You can dress up in the bathroom and in ten minutes I’m coming back with the forms you need to sign. Excuse me.” Misato says before leaving.

Kageyama stretches and put all the bed clothes to the side. He stands up and walks to the closet to retrieve his clothes. When he’s going to the bathroom he hears giggles and stops. Kageyama turns around, Hinata is trying to contain his laughter.

“What now?” He asks annoyed.

“Nice underwear.” Hinata says between giggles.

After pondering for a moment what Hinata said, he realizes that his hospital gown isn’t well tied at the back. He feels his face warming and rushes to the bathroom.

_Why I choose to use THAT underwear yesterday,_ He thinks while changing, _whatever, it’s not like I imagined that I would end in the hospital._

When he finishes, he looks his reflection in the mirror. _Wow, I seem wrecked._

His hair is messy and his face shows how much he slept; also he notices how haggard he looked.

He washes his face and tries to arrange his hair with some water. After that, he looks the mirror again, and even when he isn’t satisfied with the result, he goes out the bathroom.

When Hinata sees Kageyama closing the door, he can’t avoid stare. He looks a lot better now, still tired but less than how he had been.

They stare at each other a few moments and then Hinata chuckles.

“Could you stop that?” Kageyama says blushing.

“Not really.” Hinata continues laughing soft at the memory. “Can you tell me why you have underwear with a milk carton pattern on it?”

“It-It was on sale. Okay? And I never thought that someone would see it.” Kageyama goes for his messenger bag and sits on the bed showing his back to Hinata. “Why were you looking at me anyway?”

“What kind of question is that? It’s not like I wanted to see your butt or something.” After a moment, he blushes. _Why I said that? Now he’ll think that that was my intention, damn it._ He smacks his forehead.

Indeed Kageyama thinks that, and now blush harder.

“Here are the hospital forms, Kage-” Misato stops at the scene in front of her. Both men are blushing and the atmosphere seems a little uncomfortable. She doesn’t think about it too much though, trying not to raise the awkwardness. “Kageyama-san.”

She puts them on the table and waits until Kageyama finishes reading and signing them.

“Now you can leave and please take care of yourself. If you hadn’t been hit by that car probably you would have ended here anyway. Remember to rest and eat well.” She smiles bowing and leaves the room.

Now that they’re free to go, Hinata stands up and goes to the door that had been left open. He stops at the door frame.

“Aren’t you coming? I’m still taking you home.” Hinata smiles awkwardly scratching his neck.

“Okay… thanks for that.” Kageyama stands up and follows Hinata.

Soon they’re walking side by side and leaving the hospital. They reach the parking lot in complete silence, still somewhat embarrassed.

Hinata presses the button to open the doors of his car and goes in. Kageyama doubts but does the same at the end.

Both secure their seat belt, but Hinata doesn’t start the engine.

“You’re still insecure about driving?” Kageyama asks remembering what Hinata had told him.

“No,” Hinata says watching his hands resting on his lap, “after you said that we were fine I felt better about it.”

“So what’s stopping you?”

“I’m thinking if I should invite you to dinner. I wanted to ask you before but now I think it could be awkward.”

Like most of the time, he didn’t thought before acting so now is more embarrassed for saying aloud what he was thinking.

Hinata is still watching his hands, but with his peripheral vision he can take a glimpse of Kageyama’s face. He’s looking at him doubtful.

The last thing Kageyama thought Hinata could say was that, so it took him aback.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Hinata raises his head to meet his gaze with Kageyama’s.

“You can take me to dinner, but not today. It would be better tomorrow after the exam.” Kageyama smiles and something jumps in Hinata’s chest. “But don’t mention my underwear or I’ll walk out.” And faster than appeared the smile is gone, leaving his usual demeanor.

“Of course!” At last Hinata starts the engine. “I know this great place with the best sweets, wait you said that you don’t like them that much. Doesn’t matter, they sell other things too. Ah! And we need to exchange numbers because I don’t know where your college is, but we can do it later.”

Hinata so focused in driving and talking that he doesn’t notice that Kageyama smiles again.

Both are happy that even though things didn’t go like they had wanted, everything ended well and with an opportunity to see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my silly story!!! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
